


Blood Red

by ChronoKame



Category: Gogakuyuu, Morning Musume.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoKame/pseuds/ChronoKame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the play took another twist? What if it was Rion that was victimized as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red

She heard screams of terror.

She saw blood coating the ragged clothing of the simpleton she manipulated like a  _marionette_.

This was nothing but fun for the young princess. In the restaurant barely filled with people who yelped out their fear at the sight before their eyes, Faye was the only one laughing. Her laughter reverberated throughout the walls of the place, as she saw more blood.

However it was only in her head. The thought was ephemeral.

To go back in reality only took second. Faye felt the grooved hilt of the blade that stuck from Vito’s stomach, while her foot held him down flat on the ground.

"Don’t pull it!"

The scream that could only belong to one person ringed in Faye’s ears, but the young princess reacted a second too late as all she saw was blood.

The blood that Faye once liked to see. Now she was the one screaming in pain this time, staring in horror at the figure who collapsed on the ground, holding on to a knife that protruded from her stomach.

"R-Rion…" escaped Faye’s mouth in a hushed whisper, letting go of the knife from Vito and staggering back before collapsing on her knees.

Kuria walked in a few seconds after, managing to dodge the knife that was thrown her way. Her eyes widened, however not from the knife but from the sight of Rion on the ground.

Sukekiyo had acted on his own will, without being ordered by Faye. Having mistaken Rion for someone who’d oppose the princess’s wishes, he threw a knife at her, giving her no time to react.

Everything seemed to work smoothly, as Faye immediately stood up and ran to Rion, while Sue ran for Vito at the same time. Kuria and Miller, who stood at a distance from each other, only shook their heads in disbelief as they, along with Allan and Kanari, regrouped and watched with silence.

"H-hime…" said Rion in a weak and shaky voice. The attendant’s breathing accelerated, chest rising in an uneven rhythm.

Tears began to brim Faye’s eyes, shaking her head and hoping this was all part of the transient scene that played in her head. She was at loss for words, only staring at the blood that slowly poured out of Rion’s knife wound.

"Rion… Y-you came back…" muttered Faye, trembling as she began to slowly pull the knife out of Rion, who could no longer scream in pain. Hoping it would help, the princess threw the knife away and kept her hand on the open wound. "P-please, don’t die on me now..!"

"Hang in there, Rion!" exclaimed Kuria, immediately grabbing some cloth to help Faye. Both her and Miller were still skeptical about approaching the princess, but did it anyway.

On the other hand, Faye could only see nothing but Rion and the blood that began to pour immensely. The short haired girl’s skin gradually turned paler, and with her chapped lips, she chuckled. Her eyes told a different story, however, as they also began brimming with tears.

"I-I’m sorry… Faye. B-but please, d-don’t harm anyone anymore… Y-you will… lose your true self…" stuttered Rion, reaching a trembling hand to pat Faye on the shoulder. The princess cried loudly, holding to her dear friend closer.

Rion’s blood stained her clothes. Yet it wasn’t even her clothes.

"I.. am your friend… but no longer… I can be…" Rion continued. That was only as far as she could go.

There was no movement left. Faye heard a quiet thump as Rion’s limp arm hit the ground. At the same time, something inside Faye, a very fragile part, snapped.

The image of what was in the area slowly appeared for Faye. Kuria, Miller, Sukekiyo… everyone went back to Faye’s vision. She gently placed the lifeless Rion on the ground as she stood up, staggering to get the knife she threw earlier.

While everyone mourned for the loss of an important person, Faye staggered around the room. Small chuckles could be heard from her as she finally threw her head back and laughed.

She looked around once more at the people in the restaurant. All the capricious princess could see was blood. Their blood coating their bodies.

"Why do you all look so sad…? You did this to her…" mumbled Faye, earning looks from the two girls. They merely did nothing, and yet Faye legitimately antagonized everyone. "You.. All of you did this to Rion!"

The whole room went silent, and after a few seconds it was broken by the piercing scream of the princess, followed by a thump.

Faye laughed in a sinister way, watching Sukekiyo’s body drop to the ground as a bloody knife protruded from his forehead. The blood was not his, however. Little blood came from the wound.

The fickle princess walked over to Sukekiyo’s limp body and harshly took the knife from his forehead. Blood sprayed from his forehead, splattering all over Faye and mixing itself with Rion’s blood.

No one could dare scream, not even Miller who had been too scared of the event. It’s as if their voices were taken away along with the knife that Faye pulled out.

Faye faced them, wickedly smiling. No one moved an inch, nor avert their gazes from the mad princess. It was then that they witnessed true fear.

_"Such an unfortunate event… Don’t you think red blood suits it?"_


End file.
